legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow: The Grimm Legion Trailer
(In a dark and snowy forest in Remnant, the encompassing void of the shadow is shown) ???: *Narrating* ....In the dark, is where we wait. (A pair of red eyes open up nearby) ???: *Narrating* In the dark, is where we hunt. (Soon, more eyes begin to open up) ???: *Narrating* But in the light..... (The figures step out to reveal Grimoire and a few more Grimm Targhul) Grimoire: *Narrating* Is where we kill. (One of the Targhuls goes and slashes at the screen) BORN FROM EVIL.... (A Grimm Targhul is seen tearing free from an Ursa's body) Grimoire: *Narrating* By the day, my army grows. ???: *Roars* (Grimoire and a few Grimm Targhul are seen looking over at the city of Atlas) Grimoire: *Narrating* And each day, we wait for the opportunity to end this entire Multiverse. FUELED BY RAGE.... (A Grimm Targhul is seen biting into a soldier's neck) Grimoire: *Narrating* These humans think they can hunt us down. Exterminate us like vermin. (The Grimm Targhul rips off the soldier's head) Grimoire: *Narrating* Let them try. (The people are seen fleeing in terror as the Grimm Targhul charge) Grimoire: *Narrating* For it is we who will hunt them down. (Grimoire is seen roaring on a hill) RAVAGING..... (The Grimm Targhul are seen fighting through numerous soldiers) RELENTLESS..... (Akinari is seen ripping the hatch off of an Atlesian Paladin as he looks down at the pilot) Pilot: !! Akinari: Surprise! (Akinari jumps inside) DEADLY..... (Grimoire is seen as his skin detaches from his body. A few of the heroes look in confusion) Yang: The hell?? Kyle: What kind of- (The skin melts into black goo which begins to grow into a Beowulf) Yang: !! Grimoire: Now my opportunity has arrived! RIP THEM TO SHREDS!!! ENDLESS..... (Blake Hendricks and a few Defenders are seen staring down a Nest, made to look like a fortress, where dozens of Grimm Targhul's are seen) Jin: Holy crap.... Blake H:..... Grimm Targhul #2: They've found the nest! Grimm Targhul #1: KILL THEM ALL!!!! Blake H: RUN!! (The Defenders make a run for it, as the Grimm Targhul charge. The door opens and dozens more pour out to give chase) Alex: HOLY SHIT!!!! Ghira: NOT GOOD!!! (The heroes continue running) Grimoire: *Narrating* No matter how many heroes you throw at us. (The scene shows a few scenes of the heroes fighting against Grimm Targhul Captains) Grimoire: *Narrating* No matter how many soldiers or hunters you send after us. (An Atlesian soldier is seen covered in Parnak's Parasites, being drained of his blood) Soldier: Please.... (Parnak walks up) Parnak: *Maniacal laugh* Eat up my children! The organs are the best part! (Parnak grins as he goes in for the kill. It then cuts to Grimoire in his nest) Grimoire: We will still come. And when we do.... (Grimoire's eyes glow red as he's joined by Grimm Targhul and regular Grimm) Grimoire: You will all fall. (Grimoire then roars) LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Coming this October.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Trailers